


Заходит Антихрист в бар

by Igrain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Childhood Memories, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igrain/pseuds/Igrain
Summary: – Я не... – начал Уорлок, но кого он обманывал, он понятия не имел, как закончить предложение. Потому что, несмотря на свои убеждения, он был несколько очарован тем, что этот цветущий, растрёпанный и немного пугающий деревенский парень от него хотел.Уорлок празднует свой девятнадцатый день рождения в одиночестве, но тут раздражающе настойчивый Адам прерывает его праздник унылости.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Kudos: 13





	Заходит Антихрист в бар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Antichrist Walks Into A Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125696) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



> П/а: На внешность Уорлока и Адама во многом повлиял [арт](https://lycoris-lily.tumblr.com/post/187967318726/concept-art-i-guess-of-the-antichrists-hc) @lycoris-lily

Утром в свой девятнадцатый день рождения Уорлок Даулинг наливал себе чай. Само по себе это было неудивительно. Удивительными были дешёвые чашка с блюдцем, которые он получил в институте исследования рака всего за фунт. Обычно он не считал красные и оранжевые розы эстетичными, но, по крайней мере, они были со сколотыми краями. Чёрт, последнее время он только и занимался тем, что опровергал ожидания – может быть, стоит завести целую коллекцию таких вещиц. По крайней мере, чайник ему бы определённо пригодился. Нянюшка бы одобрила, подумал он. Но тут взыграли последние аккорды его подросткового бунта, и он решил, что чайник ему не нужен, поэтому поставил термостойкий кувшин с холодной водой и парочкой чайных пакетиков в микроволновку.

_«Вот, нянюшка, –_ злобно подумал он _. – Как тебе такое?»_

_«Что мы говорим Ему?»_ – зазвучал у него в голове голос нянюшки. _«Пошёл ты!»_ – радостно закричал юный Уорлок. Но этих разговоров никогда не было, его психотерапевт был в этом уверен. Проявление его неосознанного желания взбунтоваться, или что-то в этом роде. Как будто это когда-то было _неосознанным_ желанием, да не важно, старик вероятно был прав. Какая же уважаемая нянюшка будет учить ребёнка такому? А нянюшку Ашторет иначе как уважаемой не назвать.

Во всяком случае, сам Уорлок всегда уважал её.

Он закончил наливать чай – на удивление шипучий и отдающий палёным – в свою сколотую дешёвую чашку, размешал молоко, наслаждаясь звоном чайной ложки, присел за пустой кухонный стол и постарался не думать о том, как тихо было в доме.

_Утром шестого дня рождения нянюшка рано разбудила Уорлока и повела его вниз прямо в пижаме и тапочках, сонно потирающего глаза. В доме было так тихо, что это было похоже на сон (даже годы спустя Уорлок недоумевал, было ли это всё на самом деле). Размытые солнечные лучи струились сквозь окна на кухне, где их ждал брат Франциск, в руках у которого был маленький торт со свечками. Они спели ему «С днём рожденья тебя», а он вцепился в нянюшкину юбку, не зная, что ему делать. Она успокаивающе погладила его по спине, и они все вместе сели за стол: по чашке чая для взрослых, стакан молока для Уорлока и торт на завтрак. Весь остальной день прошёл как обычно, но это чудесное, похожее на сон утро согревало его, и он лёг спать абсолютно счастливым, прижимая к себе книгу, подаренную братом Франциском, и мягкую игрушку от нянюшки._

Уорлок помнил эту игрушку. Это была змея. Он назвал её Шипящая Шелли. Он совершил ошибку, взяв её с собой в школу-интернат. Однажды он вернулся в комнату и обнаружил плюшевые внутренности по всей кровати. Тогда он смеялся над этим вместе со всеми. Не так уж и смешно это было.

Другие люди – отстой. По крайней мере, другие богатые люди. Это одна из причин, по которым он поступил в Брайтон. Здесь у него появились настоящие друзья. Хотя по сегодняшнему утру так не скажешь.

К чёрту его, правда. Сейчас середина лета, да к тому же он никому не сказал, что близится его день рождения, но всё равно на душе было как-то пусто от одиночества. _Совсем как раньше_. _После ухода нянюшки_. Он просто думал, что хоть кто-то будет здесь и сможет разделить с ним праздник. Как глупо было с его стороны не понимать, что в конце семестра все хотели разъехаться по домам.

И вот посмотрите на него – пьёт свой чай, в одиночестве сидя в общежитии, начинает празднование своего дня рождения с... пытался он почтить её или показать ей метафорический средний палец? Что ж, если в нём сокрыто множество миров, как говорит один его вечно обкуренный сокурсник, он может сделать и то, и другое. Почему бы нет?

_Утром седьмого дня рождения Уорлоку к торту налили чай, в одну из тех роскошных фарфоровых чашек, которые не должен был использовать персонал. Тогда он решил, что эта традиция лучше всего на свете. Позже ему казалось, что он вспомнил, как брат Франциск пробормотал что-то про лазание на стену, а нянюшка улыбнулась и сказала: «Именно», – но чёрт его знает, может, этого и не было. «Когда твой день рождения, нянюшка?» – спросил он, потому что она была с ним уже несколько лет, и он внезапно осознал, что он никогда ничего_ ей _не дарил. «О, малыш, я так стара, что у меня нет точного дня рождения». Даже спустя столько лет он был уверен, что этот разговор действительно состоялся, из-за того как улыбался брат Франциск, тщетно пытаясь скрыться за чашкой. Уорлок был более-менее уверен, что за этим стояло что-то ещё, и он в некотором роде надеялся, что они просто сбежали вместе (их отъезд был так внезапен). В другие дни он хотел, чтобы причиной, по которой нянюшка не писала и не звонила, была её внезапная болезнь с трагическим исходом. «Не беспокойтесь, мастер Уорлок, – сказал брат Франциск. – Вы можете собрать для нянюшки цветов в саду, если хотите. Это будет очень хороший поступок, не правда ли?»._

Нельзя сказать, что он не знал о подавляемом гневе, направленном на родителей. Он знал об этом. И не видел в этом ничего плохого. Он даже ни разу не праздновал день рождения с родителями. Все эти вечеринки, с подарочными списками Джона Льюиса и избытком охраны, _не_ считались. Уорлок подумал, что если бы он вернулся домой после первого года в интернате, всё могло бы быть по-другому. Но правда в том, что они все чувствовали бы себя неловко. Он знал, что мама была недовольна отсутствием у него амбиций, тем, что он удовольствовался университетом Брайтона – она ясно выразилась в смсках. А его отец вероятно до сих пор заходился в своей Y-хромосомной ярости, из-за того, что не мог устроить Уорлока в Оксфорд за деньги, не понимая – или не думая о том, что они больше так не делали, даже ради тех, кто лично знал королеву. Чёртовы американцы. И неважно, что Уорлок отчаянно хотел самостоятельно сдать экзамены, а не платить репетиторам, чтобы только набрать минимальный балл, да и к чёрту выпускные экзамены.

А Брайтон был... Брайтоном. Он подходил Уорлоку так хорошо, что он впервые смог отказаться от антидепрессантов, на которых сидел с 14 лет. Так к чёрту и их тоже. Он был счастлив здесь. Ну, или, по крайней мере, настолько счастлив, насколько мог быть такой супер-привилегированный неудачник как он. Особенно в собственный день рождения.

*

Он не вылезал из пижамы почти весь день, и что с того? Поиграл в Нинтендо, проигнорировал огромную посылку с Амазона, которую очевидно решили прислать ему родители вместо того, чтобы позвонить. Где-то в районе раннего вечера он наконец достаточно проголодался, ему захотелось чего-то кроме тостов и заваривающейся лапши, так что он решил вытащить себя наружу. Уорлок не слишком много ел, часто он просто забывал об этом – вероятно, это было результатом того, что ему никогда не нужно было готовить себе самому, школа-интернат и повар, живущий в доме. Впрочем, неважно, ему всё равно больше нравилось быть худым. Но это был его день рождения, так что можно съесть шаурму или что-нибудь типа того. А может ему просто хотелось ненадолго выбраться из этого тихого дома. Неважно.

_Его восьмой день рождения пришёлся на середину недели, так что до празднования было ещё несколько дней. Это было не так уж плохо. Так он мог провести целый день с нянюшкой и братом Франциском, устроить пикник на полянке у реки. Он за все последующие годы так и не смог вспомнить, как они там оказались, но там царила такая идиллия и безмятежность, что Уорлок то и дело бегал от покрывала для пикника к реке и обратно. Он закатал брюки до колен, когда заходил в реку вместе с братом Франциском, держа в руках свой рыболовный сачок, а потом бежал назад, чтобы показать нянюшке, что он поймал на этот раз. Потом они вместе пили чай из термоса и ели огуречные сэндвичи с тортом. А после нянюшка и брат Франциск вместе читали ему до самого захода солнца, потому что Уорлок любил книги. Ужасные Истории от нянюшки, какие-то детские стихи от брата Франциска. Он лежал на покрывале, пиная воздух, и рисовал грибляка, которого недавно поймал, слушал их голоса и то, как сглаживался их акцент, когда они читали._

Так что Уорлок поднялся, оделся и, так как это был его день рождения, специально не стал _наряжаться_. Всю свою жизнь до восемнадцати лет он провёл застёгнутым в школьную форму и нарядные костюмы, так что теперь он сознательно и с радостью носил рваные джинсы, провисавшие спереди и открывавшие вид на боксеры сзади, просто потому, что мог. Его волосы снова отросли и выглядели неопрятно, потому что он за ними не ухаживал. Ему особенно нравилось представлять лицо отца, увидевшего его с пучком. Так что он решил завязать волосы именно так – вполне в духе сегодняшнего дня. Всё было чёрным, начиная с подводки для глаз и заканчивая дырявыми носками, которые было не видно под обувью, потому что он был студентом-математиком, когда-то давно был книжным червём (заглатывал все книги из сарая старого садовника, до каких руки дотягивались) и всем сердцем придерживался стиля жизни Яна Малкольма и, в общем-то, был мудаком. Вечер был довольно тёплый, но Уорлок всё равно решил натянуть свою кожанку.

*

Разумеется, всё закончилось тем, что он сидел в дальнем углу бара Уэзерспунс за липким столом и медленно напивался в полном одиночестве. Такой конец этого жалкого дня был неизбежен, а Уорлок очевидно не мог отказаться от возможности наказать себя дешёвым лагером. Он был занят тем, что угрюмо смотрел в никуда, когда зашёл ещё один парень. Единственное, что в нём было примечательным, – его заурядность. Ночная жизнь здесь была такова, что заурядные люди тут не появлялись, особенно летом, когда большинство студентов в отъезде. Однако вот он, заказывает себе напиток в баре. Все эти его светлые кудри, голубые джинсы и чёртов _макбук_. Держится с такой уверенностью и самообладанием, о которых Уорлоку можно только мечтать. Тут он забрал свой напиток (бутылка синей водки? серьёзно? они всё ещё _продают_ это?), опёрся на барную стойку, оглядел комнату и _улыбнулся_ Уорлоку.

_«Улыбнись, дорогой», – сказала нянюшка в утро его девятого дня рождения. Была вспышка, был торт, были свечи, был запах заваривающегося чая, а Уорлок никогда не был хорош в позировании на камеру, несмотря на постоянную практику, но, по какой-то непонятной причине, в этот раз всё было легко. (Годы спустя, он нашёл эту фотографию в коробочке со своими детскими сокровищами и почти разорвал её, чтобы остановить всколыхнувшиеся чувства, но сдержался). Нянюшка всегда фотографировала его лучше, чем другие. Он слышал, как об этом говорила мама. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что эту фотографию она не покажет никому, кроме него._

– Привет, я Адам, – сказал парень, присаживаясь за стол. И он сел даже не напротив, нет, он абсолютно невозмутимо сел сбоку, на 90 градусов от Уорлока.

– Как скажешь, – ответил Уорлок. И, наслаждаясь тем, что вёл себя как засранец, добавил: – Знаешь, тут полно столиков, куда ты можешь отъебать. Те, за которыми _люди_ не сидят.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Парня – Адама – это, казалось, несколько позабавило, но не оттолкнуло.

– Да, я довольно-таки уверен, что подразумевал именно это.

– О, прости, – сказал Адам, отпил из своей бутылки и остался на том же месте. Уорлоку пришлось признать, что такое нахальство, пожалуй, было даже очаровательно.

– Ладно, зачем ты пьёшь эту дрянь? – поборов себя, спросил Уорлок, брезгливо глядя на бутылку.

Адам поглядел на свой напиток:

– А что не так?

– Оно синее.

Адам невозмутимо пожал плечами:

– На вкус неплохо, – сказал он. – Ты американец? По голосу немного похож.

Уорлок вздохнул, смирившись с тем, что они продолжают разговаривать:

– И что с того?

Он закусил губу. Акцент всегда выдавал его, когда он начинал нервничать, сразу появлялись эти неприятные гнусавые звуки.

– Хах, – сказал Адам. – Всегда хотел побывать в Америке. Мне казалось, там очень романтично.

– Нет, – фыркнул Уорлок.

– Ну, я думаю, точно не сейчас.

И это ещё преуменьшение. Прямо сейчас Америка была чёртовой страной третьего мира, погрязшей в коррупции, под управлением эмоционально нестабильного деспота (на которого, так уж получилось, работал его отец – разве это не безнадёжно), но европейцы постоянно так хотели ткнуть его в это лицом, а он не хотел сегодня проваливаться сквозь землю от стыда.

– Почему ты здесь? – спросил Уорлок, всё ещё немного надеясь, что его колкая прямота сможет отогнать этого златовласку.

– В Брайтоне?

– В Брайтоне, в этом пабе, за этим столом, докапываешься до доверчивых горожан.

– Ты здесь живёшь? Приятная новость, – сказал Адам, так озорно подмигнув, что Уорлока аж затошнило, но вместе с тем, это показалось ему на удивление привлекательным. – Я в гостях у своих крёстных отцов, они живут в деревушке неподалёку. Ускользнул в поисках развлечений. День рождения и всё такое.

Хах, парочка престарелых квиров в одной из местных деревень? Брайтон и Хоув – это одно, но когда добираешься до Саут-Даунс... Это могло объяснить храбрую невозмутимость Адама. Чтобы отличаться от других, живя в деревне, нужно быть толстокожим (это Уорлок усвоил слишком поздно). Тут до него дошли последние слова.

– Погоди. Сегодня и мой день рождения тоже, – слова выскользнули из его рта прежде, чем он смог их остановить.

– Такое, – крайне серьёзно сказал Адам, – не придумаешь.

– Э, да.

– Почему ты тогда сидел и пил в одиночестве?

Уорлок подумал о том, чтобы соврать, но отбросил эту идею – лень заморачиваться, да и атмосфера не та. Он пожал плечами и окинул взглядом бар.

– Потому что прирождённый неудачник, – признал он.

Адам засмеялся.

Внимание Уорлока переключилось обратно на него. Не то чтобы Адам был особенно красив, он не был: слишком много волос, рот слишком большой и слишком красный, глаза слишком голубые – похож на детский рисунок красавца-принца, но когда он так смеялся, он выглядел так, будто восторг рвался из него наружу – _Боже_ , он был таким притягательным.

– Тогда хорошо, что я пришёл, – сказал Адам, а в глазах у него плясали чёртики.

– О да, по мне прям видно, в каком я восторге, – ответил Уорлок. Его голос был уже не таким резким, он понял это, когда почувствовал, как предатель-рот попытался изобразить улыбку.

Они поговорили ещё. Точнее, говорил в основном Адам, он же иногда задавал вопросы и так тепло и внимательно выслушивал ответы Уорлока, что ему казалось, будто он стал центром вселенной. Это безумно выводило из равновесия. Его это раздражало. Он не ушёл дальше бара, где взял добавку.

Адам говорил о своих родителях, о деревушке в Оксфордшире, в которой он вырос, и о том, что там были лучшие в стране яблоки. Он говорил о своей собаке, своей машине и о своей любимой футбольной команде. Его жизнь казалось такой же заурядной, как и у любого другого девятнадцатилетки, которых знал Уорлок. Так почему же он был так интересен? Где-то через час Уорлок осознал, что не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Весь такой непринуждённо чувствующий себя наедине с собой и с миром, Адам, пока говорил, положил руку на стол, рядом с рукой Уорлока. Теперь каждый раз, когда начинал жестикулировать – а это было довольно часто, – он задевал пальцы Уорлока. В какой-то момент Адам небрежно накрыл его руку своей, продолжая болтать. А потом, пока Уорлок наблюдал за этим с отстранённым восхищением, и вовсе переплёл его пальцы со своими.

– Что... ты делаешь? – спросил Уорлок.

– О, – сказал Адам, глянув на их руки и снова подняв взгляд на Уорлока. От этого взгляда, от такого количества внимания ему стало неудобно. – Я к тебе подкатываю.

Уорлок облизал высохшие губы.

– Всё... в порядке?

В словах Адама не было неуверенности, он скорее хотел _показаться_ неуверенным, потому что так принято. Уорлоку показалось, что Адам – это такой парень, который никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя неуверенно.

– Я не... – начал Уорлок, но кого он обманывал, он понятия не имел, как закончить предложение. Потому что, несмотря на свои убеждения, он _был_ несколько очарован тем, что этот цветущий, растрёпанный и немного пугающий деревенский парень от него хотел. А он был не то чтобы геем, скорее, открыт всему новому (да, школа-интернат приучала к такому, но когда он собирал вещи прошлым летом, Уорлок также нашёл старые фотографии нянюшки и был удивлён полным отсутствием груди и щетиной, скрытой под безупречным макияжем, так что может быть, вопреки всему, он рос в атмосфере терпимости). И, кроме того, Адам одарил его такой улыбкой, которую можно было бы назвать знающей, но вызывало такое _чувство_ , будто его череп был липучкой, к которой приклеился яркий любопытный взгляд Адама.

– Я думаю, ты не против, – сказал Адам, но не стал настаивать.

К облегчению и одновременно сожалению Уорлока, отпустил его руку и откинулся на спинку стула с такой развязной грацией, что у Уорлока пересохло во рту.

– Ты не... ты не хочешь сначала узнать моё имя? – сказал Уорлок в наступившей тишине, и возненавидел себя за то, как тихо это получилось. Адам встрепенулся, как будто в удивлении, и Уорлок нахмурился. Тут Адам снова наклонился вперёд, положив локти на стол, и опять начал нервировать Уорлока, сосредоточив на нём всё своё внимание.

– Хочу, – сказал Адам. И, уфф, это была худшая часть знакомства с новыми людьми. Он не единожды думал о том, чтобы сменить имя, но не нашёл ничего подходящего. Отец иногда звал его «Уолли». Он это ненавидел.

– Если ты засмеёшься, я уйду, – предупредил он Адама.

– Не засмеюсь, – серьёзно сказал Адам. – Обещаю.

– Слово скаута? Ты похож на скаута.

И снова эта озорная улыбка, на этот раз более мрачная. Уорлок ещё долго будет её вспоминать, после того как они разойдутся по домам.

– Я им не был.

– Ладно, – Уорлок вздохнул, пытаясь впасть в такую знакомую апатию, но у него не получилось. – Я Уорлок. Уорлок Даулинг.

– Адам Янг, – тут же сказал Адам и подал руку. Уорлок помедлил, но пожал её, а когда Адам хотел отпустить, он сжал её, некрепко, нетребовательно, но Адаму этого было достаточно: он просиял яркой, как солнце улыбкой, они опустили руки на стол, сжав пальцы друг друга.

_Нянюшка держала его за руку, когда они спускались по лестнице в утро его десятого дня рождения. Мама Уорлока сказала, что он уже слишком взрослый для этого, прошептала это сквозь сомкнутые зубы, стыдливо оглядываясь по сторонам. И он совсем не помнил, чтобы отец хоть раз брал его за руку. Но нянюшка сказала, что он никогда не будет слишком взрослым, чтобы держаться за неё, так что он до сих пор иногда так делал, когда вокруг никого не было. Кухня теперь казалась меньше, но нянюшка совсем не изменилась, и это его утешало. Как и брат Франциск. Он был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы у него была нянюшка, Уорлок знал это, хоть никто об этом и не говорил. Все друзья его матери уволили своих, но ни мама, ни нянюшка, ни кто-либо ещё ничего не говорили о её уходе, так что он не собирался об этом беспокоиться, особенно сегодня. (Годы спустя он поймёт, что это был последний день рождения, которым он наслаждался. После этого он несколько раз устраивал протесты. Тогда ему это было смешно – бросание едой в одиннадцать, втайне пронесённая выпивка в пятнадцать, – но, оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что те тихие утренние посиделки с нянюшкой и братом Франциском были гораздо лучше). Он не собирался беспокоиться об этом, а то, что торт был вкуснее обычного, чай слаще, а он улыбался больше в тиши этого солнечного утра, пока они втроём отмечали его день рождения, – это было только его дело._

Бармен оповестил, что принимает последние заказы, и Адам странно искоса посмотрел на Уорлока.

– Приходи завтра, – сказал он. – Познакомишься с моими крёстными. Я уверен, что они рады будут пообщаться.

Уорлок уставился на него. Он не помнил, чтобы хоть раз его приглашали познакомиться с чьей-то семьёй. Ни разу с тех пор как он вырос из песочницы.

– Я не думаю...

– Давай, чем тебе ещё заняться? – сказал Адам, состроив обаятельное лицо. Неужели он так и жил, умасливая каждого встречного сделать всё так, как он хочет? Скорее всего, но это не отвечало на вопрос: что, чёрт возьми, ему нужно от Уорлока?

– У меня есть планы, – раздражённо сказал Уорлок (по крайней мере, это было похоже на раздражение). – Пижама, заварная лапша, нетфликс. Прирождённый неудачник, помнишь?

– Да, но, подумай, если придёшь, там будет... – Адам повилял (видит Бог, _повилял_ ) бровями, и Уорлок возненавидел себя за то, что посчитал это очаровательным... – Чай с тортом.

– Вау.

– Да, знаю. Веселье в их понимании очень стариковское, но... – он наклонил голову и так внимательно посмотрел, что Уорлоку показалось, будто ему заглянули прямо в душу. – Кто ж не любит торт?

– Ах, – слабо вздохнул Уорлок.

Он подумал о своей фарфоровой чайной паре со сколами. Он подумал о пустой кухне, залитой утренним светом, о торте со свечками, испечённом специально для него. Стариковское веселье? Чёрт, парочка квиров, живущих в деревне – похоже, они те ещё панки, и неважно насколько они старые. И там будет Адам. И... что ж, как он недавно понял, не все ненавидят свою семью, так что возможно всё будет в порядке. У него когда-то была семья, которую он не ненавидел. Может ему даже немного этого не хватало. Совсем немного.

– Кажется, звучит... звучит неплохо, – сказал Уорлок, яростно игнорируя тугой комок в горле.

– Супер, – сказал Адам, и снова на его лице засияла эта завораживающая солнечная улыбка. – Скажи свой номер, я отправлю тебе адрес.

Сделав это, он с сожалением посмотрел на свою почти пустую бутылку и сказал:

– Наверное, пора идти, но, тост в честь дня рождения?

– Давай, – у Уорлока отчего-то закружилась голова. От лагера, точно от лагера. – С днём рождения, Адам Янг.

– С днём рождения, Уорлок Даулинг.

Они чокнулись, выпили, и тут Адам выдал ту ужасную (прекрасную) понимающую улыбку, наклонился, слегка потянув на себя их сцепленные руки, и легонько поцеловал Уорлока в губы.

– Увидимся завтра, – сказал Адама, вставая.

Уорлок ничего не ответил, просто смотрел, как он уходит. Без Адама в баре стало тускло.

Уорлок Даулинг коснулся губ и улыбнулся.


End file.
